Shattered
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: Losing Steve shattered Katelyn's world. She wandered lost, searching for her love and trying to piece together her life, but now, she's finally found him again. But this isn't the Steve she remembered, the Steve she fell in love with. Katelyn wants to be with him, but can she look past the Lord of the Vampaneze and find the real Steve Leonard again? StevexOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here I am with new material! I know this is a total left turn from Sons of Anarchy fiction, but I recently rediscovered my love of the Cirque du Freak saga and more specifically, my fangirl-love for Steve Leonard, Lord of the Vampaneze. This may or may not line up with the books, I'm not sure, so I hope it doesn't get too confusing or crazy for all of you loyal readers and for all of the new readers I hope this attracts.**

**This is basically the prologue, and is set before Steve went to the Cirque du Freak and before any of the events in the books happened. All I own is Katelyn.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, whether good or bad! Love as always,**

**Lacey**

_"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a vampire?"_

_Steve's words made Katelyn raise an eyebrow as she half-laughed. "Are you smoking crack? Why the hell would I want to be a vampire?" She scooted closer to Steve, the two of them sitting next to the fire Steve had built on the riverbank. The flames illuminated her boyfriend's face as he spoke again._

_"You'd be strong, stronger than any human, and faster too. And you could drink blood." His last sentence almost startled Katelyn, but she'd become too accustomed to Steve's vampire obssession to notice. "Don't you at least want to try it?"_

_"Try blood? Steve, that's crazy." She let her eyes meet Steve's, seeing the spark in them that had nothing to do with the fire in front of them and everything to do with bloodlust. Lately she had noticed a change in him, his vampire obsession rising to new levels. It was almost like he _**was **_a vampire, as crazy as that made her sound. _

_Steve pulled her closer against him, smiling that half-smirk that always drove Katelyn crazy. "Do it for me, Katie?" Knowing that Katelyn always gave into him in the end, he held her gaze for a moment before she finally relented. She nodded, and he broke out in a full grin and kissed her on the lips. "Alright, let's do it. Do you want me to go first?" Katelyn nodded again, and Steve got up, reaching in his pocket to produce his pocketknife. Sitting back down beside Katelyn, he rolled up his sleeve and gestured for Katelyn to do the same. Once they both exposed their forearms, Steve put his hand around Katelyn's wrist and held her arm steady. His eyes kept flickering up to hers, as if silently asking if she was continually okay. She flinched slightly as he flicked the blade open, lowering the cold steel to her warm skin. "Are you sure you're ready?"_

_Katelyn finally broke her silence, brushing her fingers lightly over his wrist even though it was difficult from the way he was holding her arm. "Steve, I trust you." Those four words seemed to calm him, and his eyes went back to her arm. Slowly he drug the blade across her pale skin, the skin parting as a streak of red blood bubbled up. A sharp pain filled Katelyn's body as she watched the blood began to drip from her arm, but it was drowned out as an almost-euphoric feeling began to take over. Was this why Steve liked the idea of drinking blood? She was starting to think it was pretty damn hot, but she figured it could just be the blood loss kicking in. As if in slow motion, she watched as Steve lifted her forearm, pressing his mouth over her wound before she felt his tongue on her skin, lapping up the blood. After a few moments, he drew back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

_"Your turn, Katie." Steve pulled a bandana from his back pocket, tying it around Katelyn's arm in a makeshift bandage. She picked up the knife from where Steve had lain it on the ground, hesitantly shifting it in her hand for a moment before she looked at Steve._

_"What am I supposed to do?" Her boyfriend laughed lowly, reaching over to place his hand over hers around the blade. He guided her to his arm, pressing the knife against his own skin before he slashed it open like he had done to Katelyn. As the blood seeped up, he offered it up to his girlfriend. Slowly, Katelyn repeated his earlier actions and enveloped the cut with her lips, licking the blood from his wound. The strange metallic taste took over her senses, the thick consistency of the blood coating her throat. It was a strange feeling, but she had to admit she liked it. While it was admittedly weird, it was something that she and Steve were sharing, a special moment only the two of them were experiencing. Finally she picked her head up, feeling a drop of blood drip down her chin. She wiped it away with her fingers, licking it off her skin. Noticing Steve watching her actions intently, she shifted around to nestle close to him, the blanket under them soft as she pushed him back to lay down with her._

_"We're cuddling after we just sucked each other's fucking blood." Katelyn began laughing at Steve, her face resting on his chest as she took in his warmth. So what if they'd just went all vampire on each other? He was still just her boyfriend, still just Steve Leonard that got on her last damn nerve and that kissed her in a way that made her knees go weak every single time. So what if he was obssessed with vampires and wanted to drink blood? It was still the same._

_She didn't realize how different their lives would become._

**A/N: So I know it's short, but please let me know what you think in the reviews! The next chapter will be the official start of the story, and will begin the actual story! Stay tuned and again, thank you all for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's the beginning of the story! It takes place about ten years later, roughly, so Steve's the Lord of the Vampaneze now. I wrote this a little differently just for this chapter: the parts in regular type are Katelyn's, written with her thoughts and such. The italicized parts are from Steve's side of things. I hope that doesn't make things too confusing... As always, please read and review! Love you all, Lacey**

_**She didn't realize how different their lives would become.**_

The streets were empty as Katelyn made her way down the sidewalk, her hands in her pockets as she kicked leaves out of her way. Tears began to drip down her cheeks, Katelyn quickly wiping them away as she thought back to the fight she and the loser she called her boyfriend had just had. All because he called her Katie...

No one called her Katie. Not since...not since quite some time ago. Not since Steve. _Steve._ It had been so long since she'd thought about him, the boy she'd loved for most of her teenage years. They'd lost contact after Darren died, when he'd pushed her away in favor of some "revenge mission" he obsessed over. Since then, Katelyn had given up on love. She'd basically shut down, keeping her heart locked away because the only person who had the key was gone. Tyler had been the latest guy she'd tried to fill that void with, and now she'd gone and gave that up because he called her Katie.

Pulling her leather jacket tighter around her, she continued down the street, nothing but the glow of the streetlamps and storefront lights breaking the darkness of the night. It was mostly quiet, but then Katelyn began hearing what sounded like footsteps behind her. A chill crept up her neck as she tried to glance behind her in the store windows, but couldn't glimpse anyone following her. So she continued on her walk, but the sound of crunching leaves again reached her ears. She picked up the pace slightly, but the steps behind her kept up with her. Adrenaline began rushing in her veins as she felt eyes staring at her, and she began to slowly pick up into a jog. It wasn't long before she was running, and the footsteps behind her copied the gait. Rather stupidly, or so she felt, she ran until her lungs were burning and her feet were hurting, stopping when she realized she was coming to an alley and had nowhere else to go. Whirling to face whoever was behind her and hopefully surprise them, she felt her back press up against the concrete of the alley wall. A mysterious hooded figure closed in on her, and Katelyn opened her mouth to scream. Her attacker immediately put a hand over her mouth, silencing her before he/she/it breathed in her face and Katelyn's world went black.

_Shit, why did she have to run? Steve hated running- scratch that, he hated chasing anything. Especially dinner. Grudgingly he chased the bitch into the alley, cornering her against the wall and covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. He breathed in her face to knock her out, hopefully making it easier to drain her and leave. Once she was limp and slumped on the ground, he grabbed her arm, flipping it to expose her forearm so he could make an opening with his fingernail. But something made him stop, a scar on her arm._

_Leaning closer, he inhaled sharply as he recognized the white raised line that ran across the width of her arm just below the crook of her elbow. The same scar- now just a faded line- that adorned his own arm. Steve dropped her arm back into her lap, his fingers grasping the girl's chin and turning her face towards him. Once her hair was brushed out of her face, he gasped to see a very familiar face._

_It was Katelyn._

_The girl he'd abandoned so many years ago in his quest to destory Darren for betraying him. The one girl he had loved more than anything, maybe even more than himself. And that scar on her arm.. the same scar he'd put there that October night that he convinced her to drink blood with him. Oh god, he couldn't drain her, he couldn't kill her... Maybe he'd just leave her here, go find someone else to drink from. Yeah, that was it._

_But he couldn't leave her, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew from experience that she'd wake up soon- they all did- and then once he was sure she was okay he would leave._

A haze filled Katelyn's view as she stirred, groaning as she tried to sit up. "Hey, you need help?" She looked up to see a dark haired guy standing in front of her, offering his hand. Trying to regain her bearings, she let him help her up, shakily getting to her feet. She pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to quell the ache growing there.

"Are you okay?" The mystery guy's question made her turn her attention back to him, and she smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. I must've had a little too much to drink, thanks for watching out for me." She held her hand out to shake his in thanks, and he obliged. But he had made the mistake of pushing up his sleeves, and Katelyn spotted the scar on his arm as their hands parted. Her brows furrowed as she peered closer, then her eyes shot up to his face. "Steve? Is that you?"

Steve dropped his head, looking at the ground instead of her. "Hi Katie." Tears pricked her eyes as she heard that name, that nickname she had spent so long forgetting. Unable to think of any words to say, Katelyn rushed forward to wrap her arms around Steve. He just stood there, unsure of himself. "Katie, stop. I have to go."

She pulled back, her eyes wide and shining with tears. "I finally find you after ten years and you have to just run off after five minutes? Steve, you don't know how long I've spent looking for you, and now you just chance to come by and help me. Please, don't go." Her voice was desperate, begging him to stay. _But how could he stay around her when he was starving and she was a human being full of blood?_

"Katie, I can't stay around you. It's dangerous." _Maybe that would stop her pleas._ But instead she grasped his jacket with her thin fingers, forcing him to look at her.

"Why is it dangerous, Steve?" _Could he really tell her the truth? Would she understand what he was saying?_ _Hell, he'd give it a shot._

"I'm a vampaneze."

Katelyn's face went blank. "Is that like a vampire?"

Steve nodded, surprised at how calm she was. _Katie always did understand the strange things he did better than anyone. _"Sort of. But vampires and vampaneze are mortal enemies. And instead of just drinking blood like vampires, vampaneze drain their victims." He looked between her and the ground, wondering if she would catch on.

Her pretty face quickly morphed into one of anger. "You were going to fucking kill me?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" She pulled her fist back to swing at him, but Steve caught her wrist.

"I didn't know it was you, Katie, I swear! I saw your scar on your arm, that's why I didn't drink from you. Please don't be mad." That seemed to calm her, and she backed up a few steps. "But Katie, I really have to go." He turned to walk away, but she again stopped him.

"Take me with you, Steve. Don't leave me again." _Shit. He hated when Katie begged because he could never resist her. Even the feared and mighty Lord of the Vampaneze turned into a grade-A pussy when it came to that one special girl. Ten years later and she still made his heart skip a beat. But she was human, he couldn't take her back to the vampaneze camp with blood still rushing in her veins. He couldn't protect her 24/7 and he couldn't bear the idea of losing her._

"Stop, Katelyn. You can't go." That made her start crying again.

"Make me a vampaneze then! That way I can go with you, and I don't have to lose you again. Please, Steve, don't leave me." Steve cursed under his breath, but Katelyn could see he was caving in.

"Fine. I'll make you vampaneze."

**A/N: Well what did you all think? Hopefully you all liked the first chapter! As always, please read and review, and they are always appreciated.**

**- Lacey**


	3. Chapter 2

_**"Fine. I'll make you vampaneze."**_

_"It's Steve, Katelyn, someth-" Darren didn't finish his sentence before Katelyn had slammed the phone down and was halfway out the door. Her mother was screaming drunkenly at her as she snatched her bike from beside the porch, peddling furiously towards the hospital. What was wrong with Steve? What happened? Was he okay? Each thought she had just made her pedal harder, reaching the hospital in no time at all and throwing her bike down at the front door as she raced in. A nurse at the front desk eyed her warily before asking if she could help her._

_"I'm Katelyn Tucker, I'm looking for Steve Leonard. I'm his girlfriend." The nurse checked her clipboard slowly before she gave Katelyn a sorrowful look. _

_"Miss Tucker, I'm sorry." Katelyn's vision went black, and all she could do was scream like a dying soul._

Katelyn shot up in bed, sweaty and shaking. She struggled to catch her breath as she tried to figure out where the hell she was before a hand settled on her shoulder and she screamed in terror as she swung her fists wildly, attempting to fend off whoever was attacking her. Two strong hands gripped her wrists, pushing them down into her lap.

"Katie, it's just me! Calm down!" _Steve. It's just Steve, Katelyn. Just Steve._ After her mind sufficiently repeated those words so that she grasped them, Katelyn began to cry.

"You're not dead, Steve, you're not dead!" She was sobbing against Steve's shoulder, having attacked him in a hug when she realized it had been just a dream. It was just a dream, Steve was alive, they were still in the hotel room she'd insisted they sleep in (no way was she sleeping in a goddamn coffin just because Steve did), and everything was alright.

"Well actually I'm sort of undead. But yeah, technically I'm not dead." She could hear the cockiness in his tone, but she couldn't even bring herself to laugh after the terror of her dream. When Steve saw she was nearing full-on hysteria, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, trying his best to ignore the smell of her blood coursing in her veins. _You love her, Steve, you love this girl even if you know it's wrong._ He still hadn't made up his mind when he'd return to the vampaneze camp- after all, he had a living, breathing human with him and that would be dangerous for Katie. So they'd stay here a few more days until he could get her blooded, and then it would all be okay. In the meantime, he had to calm her down before she started hypervenilating. "Katelyn, look at me." The soothing sound of his voice along with him using her full name snapped Katelyn to attention, and she began to calm down.

"I was scared, Steve." _Scared. She was scared. If a bad dream made her scared, what the hell kind of terror would she experience at the vampaneze camp. Could he really do this to her?_ He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head, his mind racing as he tried to focus on her and not on his thoughts.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me, Steve." Her voice was tiny, almost pleading with him.

"What?" Looking down, he saw her looking up with those gorgeous golden eyes. _He'd miss those when she became vampaneze and they turned red. _"Promise what?"

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again, Steve." Tears were shining in her eyes, and Steve smiled softly.

"I promise, Katie. The sharpest stakes in the world won't keep me away from you." His joke made her giggle, and she looked less terrified from her dream. He got her to lay back down, and she cuddled close to him as she began to drift off.

Although she fell back to sleep, Steve didn't. He lay awake most of the night, his thoughts not allowing him to rest. _Was he making Katelyn vampaneze for his own personal satisfaction? Did he really just want her all to himself forever? Could he even really blood her? Jesus, what was he thinking? Katelyn couldn't stay, she couldn't live this life. He had to send her home. He had to drive her away because she had to leave on her own accord._

_He had to save her._


End file.
